


The New House

by TheQueenInTheKingdom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Demonic Possession, F/M, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Moving In Together, Older Man/Younger Woman, Poltergeists, Possessing, Possession, Smut, Smut in 2nd chapter, the 20s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheKingdom/pseuds/TheQueenInTheKingdom
Summary: You move into a new house, in a new neighborhood, and you notice something is off about it.





	The New House

Jesse is dressed in a plad, button-up, shirt that looks like it has been used for a long time, jeans, and his cowboy boots. Its surprising that he's not wearing his iconic hat, its kind of a hot summer day. Jesse takes out one of the first boxes from the back of the truck and grabs the keys out of his poket with one hand and unlocks the door. 

"Whoo, its kinda cool in here," Jesse says placing the first box down in the house.

You got this house just half a year ago and today was another chapter of yours and Jesse's life. You two were living in an apartment ever since he swept you away from your college dorm and two years after you graduated with your masters in education. You are supposed to work at the local elementary school here in this town, its a real small town so there is about only ten kindergarteners you have to teach.

You walked into the house with your light blue sun dress, light boots, purse, and light box. "Well hun, this house ain't gonna become home anytime soon if we don't get the boxes in," Jesse says walking out the white door. You put your purse down on the counter of the island on the kitchen and look around. The entrance was one, white, door and translucent glass surrounding the door. The stairs was a good ten feet away from the door and it was a "spiral" stair case. The kitchen, dinning room and living room were open to an extent except for an island in the middle of the kitchen. The doors to the back yard was a double glass door and let a large amount of light in. Now that you notice it, there was a lot of pre furniture in the house. "Hey," the cowboy walks up to you to put an arm around your waist and his head between your shoulder and your head, "What's wrong sugar? You need a break?"

You shake your head no and turn around in his arms, hug him, and go to get the rest of the boxes. When you were leaving to get the boxes, it felt like something was pulling you back and gravity pulled you down. The two forces sent you to the ground but before you could reach the hot grass Jesse catches you. "Whoa there sweet pea, maybe you should lay down on the couch inside," he says picking you up bridal style. You strugle with him even though it does nothing to stop him. "No," you say really quietly, feeling your energy leave your body, "I'm fine."

Your most ever loving boyfriend lies you down on the couch. "There you go," he pets your hair, "go to sleep now, my love." Without any energy in you left, you knockout. 

\---------------------------------------

Darkness is what greets you, but it feels calm. A setting is set. There is a cold bite to the air around you and you can hear the night sounds of crickets and frogs and people talking. You stand out side of a house that looks oddly familiar but still looks like you have never seen this house. It looks about 19th century style and the house looks like it is being occupied with the lights shining from the inside. Curiosity gets the best of you and you go up to the window. You see a dark haired and skined man arguing with another light haired and skined man. The both of them are in a military uniform. The light haired one has more medals on his jacket than the dark haired one. The both of them are really handsome and it was a shame that they were fighting. The light haired one had the bluest of eyes and the dark haired one had the deepest of brown eyes, but they both had a blazing fire in their eyes. The face of the dark eyed one was slightly scarred but it gave him more of a personality with just looking at him.

Then the blonde one says something with a worried look and both of them look at you. Your eyes widen and you stand still in shock. The both of them furrow their eyebrows and the darker haired one makes a move to get up from the wooden chair he was sat at. Everything was beyond quiet, no crickets chirping, not frogs croaking. Just the thumps and creaks coming from the old house and the screaming anxiety that troubles you. Before he can reach the window you wake up in a cold sweat. You gasp and shoot up from the bed. You look around the dark room and notice that its dark outside already. You got here at nine in the morning, you slept for ten hours? 

 

"Sugar?" Your cowboy in dark denim askes while bursting into the room. "You k'?" You nod your head and you make your first attempt to talk in what it felt like ten years. "H-How lo-ng was I asleep for?" you say wincing at your dry throat. Before you even finished your sentence, Jesse was reaching over to get the glass of water he probably put down when he got here. "Here," he says handing you the water, "drink up, then we'll get ya' somethin' ta' eat and then finally I get ta' hear what you dreamt about?" he asks while tilting his head and smiling. "Ya"

 

\----------------------------------------

"So?" Jesse eats his spagetti that his mama taught him how to make when he was first set off to collage. You look down and start playing with the noodles and sause. Your too scared to look up and see something behind Jesse. You just don't feel really at home here and dragged down (pun intended). Maybe it's because you haven't finished packing yet? And you kinda feel bad for leaving Jesse to do the work all day. He did a lot from just walking around the place. At least the necessities are done. "Hun," Your beautiful brown haired other said to get your attention. 

 

"I saw people in my dream," you said very vaguely. "Well, what kinda' people hun?" he asked carefully picking his words. "Like people from the 20s, they were in uniform," you say staring at your now luke-warm spagetti. "What were they doing?" Jesse askes intrigued. "They were talking-no, arguing in a house that looked similar to ours and they saw me," you say staring at the curtained window you were looking through in your dream. "What?" 

 

"They were talking and the blonde one said something that alerted the brunette one about me," you say finally looking at Jesse in the eyes. "The brunette one stood up to confront me and I guess I scared myself to wake up?" you say furrowing your eyebrows. "An' that's why you woke up crying?" Jesse askes showing his concern. "I was crying?" You ask in disbelief. "Yup, sweetheart, you sure were," the brunette says standing up, walking towards you to stroke your cheek. "Let's try to go to sleep, k?"

You shower, change into your pajamas, and finally lay in your home sweet bed with your ever so sweet boyfriend. Sometimes you sit there and wonder how you managed to catch this beautiful of a man. The sweetest of sweet and the most handsome of the handsome. You turn around to face Jesse coming out of the bathroom and turning off the lights. He goes over to lay down with you. You smile up at him and bury your face in his chest. He chuckles at you and pulls you closer and you both fall asleep in each others arms. 

\----------------------------------------

You wake up cold and with the need to pee. You pull off the covers and rub your eyes. You instinctively look to the bed side table to look at the clock but see nothing. You sigh and set your feet on the cold wood floor. It creeks under the pressure, you wince and look at Jesse to see him still sleeping. You start your walk to the other door of your room, open it and flick on the lights. You relieve yourself and wash your hands. You look in the mirror finally to see the dark and brute man from your dream behind you standing in the tub, looking at you with half lids. Your eyes widen and you turn on your heels to look at him straight in the eyes for a second and he vanishes.

You run into the bed and throw the blanket over your head and your adrenaline calms down and you fall asleep exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate any feed back that you wonder people have for me! I do accept constructive criticism. Leave comments and stuff if you want. I can't really promise an updating schedule, but I plan on writing more often! I love all of you! bye-bye!


End file.
